The catalytic conversion of non-aromatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, often referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process that may be used to produce benzene, toluene, xylenes, and the like. The aromatization or reforming process often is conducted in a reactor system that may contain one or more reactors containing transition metal based catalysts. These catalysts may increase the selectivity to and/or the yield of the desired aromatic compounds. These catalysts also slowly lose their activity over time, often indicated by a loss of the selectivity to desired aromatic compounds and/or a reduction in conversion rates.
It would be beneficial to have an improved aromatization catalyst that offers high catalyst activity and selectivity, low fouling rates, and stability over long production runs. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is principally directed.